Yes Sir, Mr Donovan
by MsMKT86
Summary: Matt Donovan, husband, father, CEO. Matt finally has the life he deserves. The life he always wanted. Until someone discovers a secret that he and his wife would rather keep private. Unlikely allies unite to keep Matt's secret and ensure he can continue to be Mr. Donovan.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So for those of you who read the first Rescue Mission you know that I said I was working on a Matty Blue Eyes story. Well here it is. There are some warnings so please head them.**

 **WARNING: This fic contains, mild BDSM and several things, (i.e. riding crops, sex toys) that pertain to that subject. There will be other sexual encounters between the main character and his wife as well. If that is not your cup of tea is please turn back now. Thank you.**

 **ProTIP:**

 **If you would like to read the explicit version of _Yes Sir, Mr. Donovan_ please check it out on AO3.**

 **Ok, now back to what I was saying. If you read the first Rescue Mission then you probably read the epilogue. I used those characters in this fic but this fic is COMPLETELY UNRELATED to the Rescue Mission Series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from either the books or television show, the OCs are mine solely.**_

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

"Wake up," the gruff voice sounded pulling her into the morning much like it did every morning. Just like every morning, she turned and looked out the window at the dark sky before the sun was up. The point in the morning where the rejuvenation of the darkness was reaching it's point of completion and the night's work would be enjoyed by all in the light of the sun. She felt the bonds of the night loosen from around her and she sighed. "Get up, Adler," the voice said. Adler Donovan felt a strong hand pulling her forward. "Do you need my help?"

"No, Matty. Thank you," Adler said. Matt Donovan kissed her lips lightly and allowed her to pass and climb the basement stairs and go up to the bathroom in their bedroom. Adler started the shower and disrobed. She examined her body in the mirror. The rad marks around her wrists and ankles and across her backside and hairless mound. Matty had been a little more rough than usual but she liked it. He had pushed her to the point of ultimate pleasure and caused her to fall asleep while still bonded.

She stepped into the hot shower and let the water cascade over her reddened skin. After she was clean, she stepped out and her husband was there waiting with a towel.

"Good shower?" he asked as he dried her body.

"Yeah, but I spent the entire time trying to figure how I'm going to cover these marks," she said showing him her wrists. "Long pants will cover the ones on my ankles."

"I'm sorry baby," Matt said kissing each of her wrists. "Long sleeves?" he suggested. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"That'll work," she said as she walked naked to their shared walk-in closet. Matt leaned in the doorway and watched her select her clothes for the day. "Did you get Gen up?"

"I did," he nodded, hie eyes still roving her body.

Adler was five foot three, long chocolate brown hair and light brown skin. Her butter pecan brown eyes were almond shaped and her lips were two plump line of dark pink. She had curves for days and large perky breasts and a firm ass.

"Go back to sleep," she said once she was dress. "I'll see you for lunch," Adler said with a kiss to his lips. He smacked her ass as she passed him. She squealed and winked at him over her shoulder. "Go to sleep, Matty," she said pulling the door shut. Matt chuckled as he laid down in his comfortable Sleep Number bed. His mind did what it always did right before he drifted off to sleep; churned. He didn't mind it because the only things that were ever on his mind were Adler and their life together.

When Matt met Adler she was working as a waitress and paying her way through college. They had connected instantly.

He met her when his life was making a turn, for the what he knows now, the better. Elena was human again, Ric and Jo were married with twins, Caroline and Stefan had gotten over the weirdness she caused with the whole _"I turned off my humanity because you didn't like me so you should turn yours off to_ _o_ _and then we should try to kill our friends"_ thing and they were finally able to talk and realize that Caroline was just starved for attention because she had told Klaus that she loved him but then he left and she never saw him again and she missed him so she had just thrown all of her feelings for him onto Stefan who had realized that he had thrown all of the feelings he thought he has lost for Elena on to Caroline. Eventually, after it was all sorted out, Caroline moved to New Orleans and Stefan and Elena got back together. (Which for the record, Matt knew would happen. Stefan was the Salvatore that made Elena want to be a better person and be the Elena he knew. Not Damon.) Tyler and Liv moved back to Oregon. It was good for Ty. He needed someone who was going to love him; douchebag and all. Bonnie and Damon, in a wacky turn of events, fell in love in that prison world and with Stefan and Elena encouraging (meddling and matchmaking) the relationship, they've been dating for a while now.

That just left Matt. Like it always did; but one day his luck changed and it was Damon of all people who played the biggest hand in it.


	2. Good Morning, Mr Donovan

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any character, places, words or phrases from either the books or television show or anything else you can find outside the world of fandom. The OCs belong solely to me, Bad Wolf Roadhouse, Salvatore Inc., Hilred Inc., and DreamKlok are also my property.**_

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Matt Donovan woke up the same way he did every day. The warm sunlight energizing him and the sound of his coffee pot percolating; he could already taste the Jack Daniels coffee. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and his feet touched the sun warmed hard wood floor. He made his side of the bed then moved to his double french doors. He pushed them open and stepped out on to his yoga mat that faced the green rolling hills behind his home.

When his work out was finished, he took a shower dressed for work and headed downstairs. Matt grabbed his favorite mug, it was a little misshaped but that was the best part, poured his coffee and took a seat at the island with the sports page and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese.

Matt drained the last of his coffee, put his plate in the dishwasher, grabbed his keys, slipped his feet into his shoes then headed out the door. When he arrived at work, he was greeted by all the familiar faces.

"Good morning, Mr. Donovan," the attractive plump lady sitting behind a U-shaped desk said as he approached her. She was sitting beside a red hair girl who was busy answering the phone.

"Good morning, Miss. Patty. How are you doing?" he asked as he stopped.

"Very well. Are you ready to start the day, sir?" she asked rising from her chair, she fixed his tie then began to follow him down the office lined hallway.

"Go for it," Matt smiled over his shoulder.

"Alrighty. Phone calls first. Frank Hilred from Hilred Inc. called again about a meeting, I remained obtuse and didn't pin down a specific time you would be in touch."

"Good. I hate that guy. There's no way I'm doing anything with him," Matt said as he nodded to people as he passed.

"Um, an Elena Gilbert called. She said that it was about your hometown and to call back as soon as you could."

"Elena?"

"Yes, sir. Elena Gilbert," Patty said, rereading the name off of the clipboard. There was that name again. Matt hadn't heard that name in a long time. Not spoken aloud anyway. He thought it a lot. That wasn't the only name he thought of but he shook his head and regained focus.

"Any other calls?" Matt asked.

"No," she answered. "Ok, Mr. David Gretty, that's your 9 o'clock. He's interviewing for the floor manager position. You have a finance meeting in accounting on the 3rd floor at 10 o'clock. Mrs. Janis Hampton from DreamKlok, whatever that is, is your 11:30. 12:30 you have lunch at Bad Wolf Roadhouse on 9th and Baker Street with Adi. 1:45 you have a meeting with the board. 3 o'clock you have a phone call with Genny. 3:30 you have a phone call with Mr. Daisuke Nakayama from our Tokyo office and finally at 4:30 you have some time to yourself," Patty finished with a smile as Matt sat down at his desk. "You're coffee is just there, the agenda has been sent to your email and your phone and this is Mr. Gretty's file," she said handing him the tan folder. "Do you need anything else, sir?"

"No, Miss Patty. Thank you," Matt smiled.

"Alrighty. Call me if you need me and the time is now 8:25, I'll let you know when Mr. Gretty arrives," Patty said before she closed the double door of the office. Matt sighed heavily as he logged on to his computer. He stared at the home screen. He read the words on it, **Salvatore Inc.** , several times before he signed into his email.

Matt's day sped by. He wasn't distracted which was a good thing but his mind did often drift to the phone he decided to return to Elena that afternoon. When 12:30 came around, Matt stripped his suit jacket off and turned up his sleeves. He told Patty he would be back and headed toward the Bad Wolf Roadhouse.

"Hey Matt," the short, brown skin woman said with a smile as he walked toward her table. She stood to greet him and he snaked his arms around her curvaceous waist and pulled her close.

"Hey, Adi," Matt said with a kiss to her lips. Adler Donovan, Matt's wife of eight years was beautiful. She stood 5'3", long chocolate brown hair and light brown skin. Her butter pecan brown eyes were almond shaped and her lips were two plump line of dark pink. She had curves for days and large perky breasts and a firm ass. They met ten years ago when Matt first moved to Connecticut. She was working at Bad Wolf as a waitress. They met and Matt, for the first time in long time, let someone in completely. Adi knows everything there is to know about Matt Donovan; even the vampire stuff. When he spoke about how much strife the two Salvatore brothers had caused in his life with their return to Mystic Fall, she didn't want to be honest with him. She didn't want to share the most important part of herself with him. That her sister was a vampire too; but after telling him, Matt revealed that he was already in love with her and nothing was going to change that. Vampire family member or not.

"How's working on?" Adi asked as he pulled her chair out for her once he released her.

"Busy," he said picking up his menu. "How's school?"

"Rowdy," she laughed. "Do you know how many kindergarteners I've had to bribe with candy today?

"Too many?" Matt asked jokingly.

"Exactly," Adi grinned. "Are you alright, Matty? You seem shaken."

"I kinda am. Miss Patty told me that Elena called."

"Have you called her back yet?"

"No. I don't know what it's about. She was cryptic," he said his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sure it's nothing too life altering," she smiled softly at him as she reached across the table and smoothed his brow. "Just call her back."

"I'm going to. I just...I just wish I knew what she wanted," Matt said his eyes locked on hers. She leaned over and kissed him again. Adi changed the subject back to her class for the rest of their lunch.

When Matt returned to the office, Patty was waiting in the lobby of the building with his suit jacket and his tablet with his board meeting agenda open. The meeting was as tedious as the rest. It didn't matter what the board wanted to do or where they wanted to take the company; ultimately the decision lay with CEO, Matt Donovan.

Matt returned to his office and plopped down his his chair. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

"Mr. Donovan, Gen's on line two," Patty's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Thanks," Matt said pressing the com button. He picked up the phone and pressed the flashing line two button. **"** **Matt Donovan," he said with a smile.**

 **"Hi Daddy," the voice on the other end said. "How are you?"**

 **"I'm good Vick. How's my baby girl?" Matt asked relaxing at the sound of his daughter's voice. Genevieve Victoria Donovan was eight going on 21. She has long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes and light brown skin. As she got older she developed into such a free spirit. Matt loved her intensely. She reminded him so much of his sister Vicki. She loves animals, so she a vegetarian, she makes sure daily that everyone in the house is recycling correctly. On more than one occasion Matt has been lectured about which bin the water bottles go in. She wasn't very popular in school but the few friends that she did have were just as out of box as she is.**

 **"I'm good. Do you know what Friday is?" Gen asked him.**

 **"Hmm. Friday? Nope. No clue," he teased.**

 **"Daddy, be serious," she giggled.**

 **"It's your 9th birthday."**

 **"That's right. You remember what I asked for?"**

 **"A new bike," Matt told her.**

 **"Yeah, I change my mind. I don't need the bike, we can just tinker with mine. I want video camera," Gen informed him.**

 **"For what, Vicki?" he chuckled.**

 **"Daddy, how am I supposed to do a webshow about animal care if I don't have a camera?" the eight year pouted. "Obviously."**

 **"We'll see," Matt grinned as he clicked his browser open in search of a durable video camera.**

 **"Please Daddy. Bailey said she'd be my cameragirl," she pleaded.**

 **"I said we'll see, baby girl," Matt said.**

 **"Ok," Gen said resigned.**

 **"I'll see you when I get home. Do your homework."**

 **"I will. I love you Daddy."**

 **"** **Love you too,"** Matt said before he ended the call. He purchased the camera and had it sent to the office. He knew that Genevieve would go around looking for it.

"Mr. Nakayama on line 1, Mr. Donovan," Patty said over the intercom.

"Thank you," he said. Matt answered the phone and began his meeting. **"** **Kon'nichiwa Nakayama-shi."**

After the meeting, Matt just stared at the phone. He knew that he should just make the call and get it over with but like always, there was a knot in his stomach and that usually meant danger. He sighed deeply as he picked up the receiver. The knot multiplied as the phone rang.

 **"Hello?" Elena's voice said into his ear. He was silent for a moment. "Hello?"**

 **"Hey. It's uh, Matt," he finally said.**

 **"Oh! Hey! I'm so glad you called me back," she said happily. "So, listen. We all pretty much moved away from Mystic Falls right after you did and it's been ten years so I thought that we could all come back together," Elena explained. "Kinda like a reunion of the Scooby Gang, as Damon called it."**

 **"You're still with him?" Matt asked.**

 **"No. Not at all," Elena said. "See Matt? Getting everyone back together is a good thing. I know you were probably freaked out when I left that message."**

 **"I wasn't," he lied.**

 **"You're lying," she laughed. "It's ok. I promise."**

 **"Elena, I can't just come back there. My life is different now."**

 **"Everyone's life is different."**

 **"I have a wife and a kid," Matt said.**

 **"I have a husband and two kids," Elena told him. "What's your point?"**

 **"Nothing, I guess."**

 **"Exactly. Listen, give me your cell phone number and I'll call you later with the details. I'm waiting for Caroline and Bonnie to get here so that we can finish planning this thing."**

 **"Yeah ok.** **475-555-9854," Matt recited.**

 **"It was good talking to you, Matt," Elena said. He could tell she was smiling.**

 **"You too."**

 **"I'll talk to you soon, Bye," Elena said.**

 **"Bye," Matt said ending the call.** He placed the receiver down, grabbed his jacket, threw all of his things into his briefcase and exited the office. "Go home, Miss Patty. Give Mr. Lawson my love," he said as he passed her desk.

"I will, sir," she called after him.

"See ya tomorrow," Matt called as the elevator dinged open.


	3. Goodnight, Mr Donovan

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest update for you guys! I hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show, the forced orgasm tower or the electrosex wand, they belong to . The OCs are mine solely._**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

When Matt arrived home he was met at the door by Genevieve.

"Hey Daddy!" she beamed as she watched him hang up his coat and place his brief case by the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Vick, where's your mom?" Matt asked, hugging her back. Kissing the top of her head.

"Kitchen. We're having tuna steaks and french fries," Gen told him with a big grin.

"Sounds good," Matt smiled back. "You finish your homework yet?"

"No, I've got stupid math left," she pouted.

"Well, go do your stupid math so you'll be ready for dinner," he told her. She released him and ran back to the living room where she was working. Matt loosened his tie and headed toward the kitchen.

Adler was flipping a tuna steak over in the grill pan when he came in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You better stop it before my beautiful husband gets home," she giggled.

"I can take him," he said kissing her neck. "What's with the tuna steaks?"

"I didn't feel like fixing two meals," Adler said turning to kiss his lips. "So, how'd the phone call go?"

"With Elena? Fine. It was just about some reunion her and the girls are planning," Matt informed her as he released her.

"When is it?" she asked as she moved around the kitchen.

"No clue. She's supposed to call me with the details."

"It sounds like fun."

"That's because you don't know them."

"Matt..." Adler said turning from the stove to look at him.

"What?" Matt said. "I'm serious. When they get together nothing but bad shit happens."

"I'm sure things are different now," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Elena did mention something about having kids," he said.

"See, Matty? No room to be reckless," she said placing a plate in front of him. "Go get Genny and wash your hands."

"You mean her hands?" Matt smirked on his way from the kitchen.

"I said what I meant," she giggled.

When Matt and Genevieve returned to the kitchen Adler had plates ready for everyone. Genevieve took over the dinner conversation with talks of school and the boy her friend Bailey has a crush on but shouldn't because he's mean to the other kids in her grade and about how she had to have another talk with the lunch lady about having a vegetarian option. It wasn't fair that the kids who couldn't eat sugar got sugar free meals and she couldn't give her a simple fish patty on hamburger day.

When dinner was over, Matt cleared the dishes while Adler helped Genny get ready for bed. After Matt finished up in the kitchen, he entered the living room to find Adi sitting on the couch, head back, eyes closed.

He smirked to himself as he crossed the room, "Tired?"

"A little," she answered, eyes still closed. She heard something unlock, slide open then shut again.

"Vicki in bed?"

"Fast asleep."

"You ready for bed?" Matt asked, standing above her. She smiled mischievously.

"Yes sir, Mr. Donovan," she said clearly as she felt something thick lay across her eyes. She put her head up and felt Matt tie, what she knew now was a blindfold on her. She couldn't see anything at all.

"Open your mouth," he demanded. Adler did as she was told. Matt placed the ball gag into her mouth and looped the leather strap through the D-ring in the back. He walked around the couch and grinned when he saw the purple ball in her mouth. "Get up," he said wrenching her off the couch. He pulled her over to the sideboard and unlocked the top drawer. He pulled out some red silk rope. He pulled her arms behind her back and wrapped the rope several times around her wrists then between her hands. When he was satisfied with her bonds, he turned her around, "walk. It's a straight shot."

Adler took tentative steps forward, stumbling whenever Matt shoved her forward. She stopped when he pulled on her wrist bonds. She heard him jangling keys and then a door open. Matt pulled her toward him on the landing. He flipped the lights on and shut the basement door and locked it.

"There are seven steps then a right turn then four more steps," Matt informed her. "Go," he ordered. Adler took one step at a time. "Stop," he said once they reached the bottom. Matt untied her arms and began to undress her. She had changed after work into a simple wrap dress. He untied the strings and pulled it from her body. He opened her bra and pulled it from her arms and then slid her panties down her legs and had her step out of them. He took her sandals off as well. Matt grabbed her arm and lead her over to the wall on the far side of the room. "Step up," he said. Adler raised her leg and her foot found a stool. "Raise your arms," he ordered and she followed her instructions. She felt the cold shackles fasten around her wrists, then she felt the stool move away. Matt reached up and removed the blindfold and ball gag before bending down and attaching shackles to both of her ankles; spreading her legs wide. Matt grinned at her devilishly as he turned to a table he had beside her spot on the wall. He grabbed his leather riding crop. It was 18" long and the popper on the end was about two inches wide. She gasped as he lightly slapped her left breast with it. "You like that?" he asked her. She was silent. He slapped her right breast harder than the left. "Do you?" Adler nodded. "I can't hear a fucking nod," he growled as he snapped her pussy with the popper. "Do you like that?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Donovan," she moaned.

"Oh, you like that?" Matt asked as she snapped her pussy again.

"Yes sir, Mr. Donovan," Adler moaned again.

"Prove it," he stated as he flipped the crop over and shoved her handle into her wetness. She moaned loudly. Matt fucked her with the crop handle as her body writhed against the wall she was shackled to. "Scream bitch. I didn't soundproof this room for fucking nothing," Matt demanded as he jammed the crop handle into her faster and deeper. "You better cum for me," he said as he began to play with her erect clit.

"Yes sir, Mr. Donovan," Adler screamed as he worked her body in to a frenzy. When she began to cum Matt continued to penetrate her relentlessly with the crop handle; even through her aftershocks. When he finally stopped moving he slipped it from her and shoved it into her mouth.

"Suck it clean," he told her. "I know you like the way you taste." Adler did as she was told. When Matt was satisfied with how she cleaned the handle he pulled it from her mouth. She watched as Matt went over to the small deep freezer they had in the corner. He pulled something out and put it behind his back.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she felt him slid an ice cold glass dildo into her hotness. Matt moved it in and out of her faster and faster until she covered the dildo and his hand in her juice. She moaned when he slid the dildo into her mouth for her to suck it. He pulled it from her mouth then unshackled her ankles and brought the stool back. He removed the shackles from her wrist and pulled her across the room.

Standing there in the floor was a tower. It consisted of a long pole on a tripod formation base for sturdiness. Matt turned Adler around and backed her into it. He shackled her into the ankle restraints; her legs about two feet apart. Then she shackled her arms behind her back then finally he fastened the neck restraint around her. He stepped in front of her and kissed her deeply, his hand kneading her breasts. He stepped away from her and removed his clothes. Her breath hitched at the sight of his herculean cock. He stepped forward again and without warning he slammed into her waiting hole.

"You like this dick?" Matt asked as he moved in and out of her slick folds. She moaned. "I," he slammed into her completely, "can't," he slammed again, "hear," he said crashing in to her again, "you," he said as he pushed his massive cock to the hilt into her tight, wetness and held it there. "Now, do you like this dick?" he questioned again.

"Yes sir, Mr. Donovan," she shuddered in pleasure. Matt grinned and started fucking her again. He moved inside of her as fast as he could; feeling her walls grip and flutter around him. When he felt her about to cum, he slid out and she groaned at the loss. She watched as he added an attachment to the tower she was affixed to. She gasped in anticipation when he adorned the attachment with an electrosex wand. He plugged the wand into the wall then turned it on the lowest setting and she moaned at the vibrating pulse against her clit.

"You wanna cum for me?" he asked sexily.

"Yes sir, Mr. Donovan," she nodded.

"You gonna cum hard for me?" he asked as he turned the wand up.

"Yes sir, Mr. Donovan," she moaned as she began to grind her pussy against the wand's bulbous head.

"Don't disappoint me, bitch," Matt said as he turned the wand all the way up on it's highest setting. He sat down in a chair in front of the forced orgasm tower and watched her grind her pussy against the wand. "I want to fucking hear you," he said as he began to stroke his rigid cock. Adler watching him, began to grind harder and harder on the wand.

"FUCK!" she screamed as she continued to work her hips.

"Whose pussy is that?" Matt's husky voice asked as he gripped his cock and stroked the full length of it.

"Yours, Mr. Donovan," she shuddered out as an orgasm ripped through her body. "Fuck, fuck, yes!"

Matt feeling his balls getting heavy and his shaft throbbing, rose from his chair and stood in from of her as she kept grinding her dripping mound on the wand. He stroked harder and harder until he finally erupted all over her breasts, stomach and pussy. Adler gushed cum all over the head of wand again and they stared at each other with total fulfillment in their eyes. Matt removed her restraints and pulled her into his arms.

"You ok?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm perfect," she smiled.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm good."

"Alright, come on," Matt said taking her by the hand. In the closet at the bottom of the stairs were two robes. He helped her into hers before he slipped into his own. He took her hand again and led her from the basement. He locked the door again before they headed upstairs.

Once inside their bedroom, he drew a bubble bath in their oversized tub. He helped her out of her robe and into the tub. He discarded his own and got into the tub behind her. Adler laid her back against his chest and they both just lay there; spent.

"I love you, Matty," she said breaking their comfortable silence.

"I love you too," he said kissing the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're literally the coolest chick I know."

"You better believe it," Adler chuckled. She turned her head and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Matt turned her around to face him and she straddled his lap. She grinned when they both gasped when he entered into her. They moved slowly and sensuously together. Locking fingers and eyes and reconnecting on an emotional level as equals. When they both had climaxed; she climbed out and then helped him. He let out the water before grabbing a towel and drying her body off. She did the same for him.

Matt helped her into a pair of cotton boy shorts and one of his t-shirts and she helped him in to a pair of flannel sleep pants. They climbed into bed and embraced each other.

"I love you, Matt," Adler said her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Adler," Matt said his head resting atop her head. "Go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Mr. Donovan" she chuckled, closing her eyes.

"Night, Mrs. Donovan," he laughed, closing his as well.


	4. Nice to Meet You, Mr Donovan

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to everyone who is reading YSMD. I just wanted to let you all know that this story isn't just about the BDSM of it all. Matt is a multifaceted character and I want to explore a little bit of that with a side of ratchet. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from either the books or television show. The plot and OCs belong solely to me.**_

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

"You're finishing up for the day right, Miss Patty?" Matt asked as he exited it office Friday afternoon. The rest of Matt's week had sped by. It was Friday and he had a half day due to the fact that Vicki's birthday party started at 4:00 and turned into a sleepover.

"Of course I am, Mr. Donovan," she said with a smile. "We wouldn't miss Genny's birthday for anything."

"She'll be happy to hear that," he smiled back.

"Here is this," the woman said handing him a square box wrapped pristine in hot pink paper.

"Oh, Miss Patty I was going to..." he began.

"Going to drop it in a gift bag?" she interrupted. "You really need to stop doing that. It's impersonal."

"I'll take that under advisement," he said as he started down the hall toward the elevator.

"I know what that means," Miss Patty called back. Matt chuckled as the elevator doors slide closed.

After shedding his jacket, briefcase and shoes, Matt headed toward the kitchen. He chuckled in silence at the sight before him. Adler, in her black apron with the words, _Get Frosted_ in blue crystals emblazoned on the front was running around the kitchen from here to there, preparing things for the party.

"Need some help?" he finally asked.

"No!" Adler said her index finger pointed at him. "You stay out of this kitchen Matt Donovan. All you ever do is make a mess and I know exactly where everything is at this point in time and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Ok, ok," Matt laughed, his hands up defensively. "What _can_ I do?"

"Go check on Genny. She's been in her room for the past hour trying to pick out an outfit," Adler told him as she patted out veggie burgers. "Oh and Matt, when you're done with that, change your clothes then head out back and start up the grill."

"Can do," Matt smiled. He grabbed his jacket and shoes on his way up the stairs. He knocked on his daughter's door and waited for her to answer.

"Yes?" she asked pulling the door open.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl," Matt said, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Thank Daddy," Genevieve said. "Did you need something?'

"Your mama wanted me to check on you," he told her.

"Oh. I'm having a problem," she said turning and going back to her closet.

"Can I help?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, lay it on me," Matt smiled, sitting on her bed.

"I can't choose between this one," she said holding up a dark pink tank dress and black leggings that had sequin around the bottom of the leg," or this one," she said holding up a black tank dress that ruffled at the bottom and black leggings that had hot pink sequin around the bottom of the leg." Either way, I'm wearing these," Genny said holding up a pair of black and pink sparkly Cons.

"Hmm," Matt said looking at the similar outfits. "Why'd you pick those?"

"Because I want to look cute," she said, "and because Thomas Bishop is coming."

"Who's that?"

"Only the cutest, most popular boy in school."

"You don't care about being popular," Matt said.

"Daddy, don't be silly. Everyone cares about being popular. I just don't live for it," Genny explained. "Being popular is just about being well liked. Who doesn't want that?"

"I see your point," Matt chuckled. "So you want me to help you pick out an outfit that will impress this Thomas kid?"

"No," Genevieve said plainly. "I want you to help me pick out an outfit that will make me confident..." she paused. "so that I can impress Thomas," she muttered.

"Right," Matt laughed. "I say go with the black dress. It'll make you feel girly and but not secondary."

"Ok. I don't want to feel like I'm less than Thomas, I just want to look pretty while he discovers how awesome I am," Genny said beaming.

"Well darling, you don't need a dress for that," Matt said getting to his feet and kissing her on the head again before he left her room. He went to his room and changed his clothes before heading downstairs to start the grill.

While Matt was outside starting the grill up his cell phone rang.

 **"Hello?" he answered.**

 **"Hey Matt, it's Caroline," the voice said.**

 **"Hey Care, what's up?" Matt said trying to hide the** **minuet** **panic that had seeped into his voice.**

 **"Don't you 'what's up' me, Matt Donovan," Caroline snapped.**

 **"What?"**

 **"You don't call, text, email...what's wrong with you?"**

 **"Nothing, Caroline. I've been busy living my life," Matt informed her.**

 **"Living your life? Really? Is that the best you can?" she spat. "You're not the only one with a life,** _ **Matt**_ **. Don't be so self-important."**

 **"Care, did you call to lecture me because if so, I'm hanging up. I've got shit to do," Matt said annoyed. "And when have** _ **I**_ **ever been self-important?" Caroline was silent. Matt sighed, "What'd you want, Caroline?"**

 **"To tell you that you need you be in Mystic Falls next Saturday for a week long affair," she told him, contrition marring her voice.**

 **"A week?"**

 **"I'm not leaving New Orleans for just a weekend. So yes, a week."**

 **"Fine. Morning, afternoon, what?" he asked.**

 **"Morning," she said. "Bye Matt."**

 **"Bye," he said ending the call.**

"Who was that?" Adler asked as she placed a platter of veggie burgers on the table beside the grill.

"Caroline," Matt answered as he lay the patties on the hot racks.

"Oh, so I'm assuming it was about the reunion or whatever."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And nothing," Matt said.

"When are we supposed to be there?" Adler questioned.

"We're not going," he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because if the visit is anything like Caroline's call I don't want to deal with that shit," he told her.

"Well, I don't know what happened. I didn't talk to her," Adler said.

"It's not important," Matt said.

"It is to me, tell me."

"Apparently, I need to stop being self-important."

"What?"

"That's what she said."

"While I completely disagree with that assessment, that doesn't mean that everyone else is going to be that way, Matty," Adler said, taking his free hand. She kissed his upper arm and he sighed.

"Next Saturday," he murmured.

"Thank you," she whispered. Matt leaned down and kissed his wife before she went back inside the house.

* * *

"How ya doing Matt?" a man's voice said from behind Matt. He turned to find a tall man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, holding a beer and a gift.

"Ted," Matt said holding his hand out the man. "I'm doing alright. Where's Bailey and the wife?"

"Bails is with Genny and Charlotte stopped by the kitchen," he said. "Where's this go?

"Over there. On that table by the fence," Matt said flipping a few burgers over.

"Anything worth eating on there?" Ted Gibbs asked when he rejoined Matt by the grill.

"Yeah. Regular hot dogs and hamburgers," Matt told him. "We didn't want to end up with an entire vegetarian feast again," he laughed.

"Yeah, I hear that," Ted laughed.

"Donovan, Gibbs," a voice called. They turned to see Peter Walters approaching them.

"How's it going, Pete?" Ted asked shaking the man's hand.

"Pretty good," Peter answered.

"Out now, girls," Adler's voice said as Genny, Bailey, a small for her age girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes; she had a cute little round face and was a little bit chubby, and Ted's daughter, Karen, a tall nine, with a dark brown bob, brown eyes and slender frame, came running out to the backyard.

"Vick?" Matt called.

"Yeah Dad?" she called back.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" he asked.

"I may...or may not...have been trying to sneak a peek at my cake," she told him as she approaching the grill, her friends behind her.

"Are you trying to get your friends in trouble on your birthday?"

"No. It was Karen's idea anyway," Genevieve laughed as she took off toward the back of the yard, Karen on her tail. Matt laughed as he watched his daughter play with two of her best friends since birth.

"Petey?" a voice called from behind them. Pete sighed.

"Yeah Janet?" he asked turning to face his wife.

"Come and get these bowls and put them on the food table," she said holding out two giant bowls full of chips.

"Yeah ok," he said handing his beer to a laughing Ted.

A little while later Phil Masters, his wife Anne and their daughter Amanda arrived. They were followed by Carl and Mary Jones and their daughter Sarah. After them was Tammy Clark, her wife Kate Graham-Clark and their son, another of Vicki's best friends since birth, Brandon Graham-Clark.

"Hey Mr. D,"Brandon, a stalkly boy with black hair and brilliant blue eyes, said as he strolled past him to put his gift on the table.

"What's up Bran?" Matt said. The boy just shrugged before he ran off to join his friends.

A little while later, Tony and Cheryl Palmatto, their son Vinnie, a squat, chubby boy with slicked back black hair and dark brown eyes, arrived followed by a little boy that Matt didn't recognize. He was tall and lean. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed quiet.

"Hey there, Matt," Tony said as he approached the group of men standing at the grill.

"Hey Tony," Matt said shaking his hand.

"Mr. Donovan," Vinnie said his hand outstretched.

"Vinnie," Matt grinned as he shook the boy's hand.

"This is my best friend Thomas Bishop; everyone called him Tommy," he said pulling the boy in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Donovan," Thomas said holding his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"It's nice to me you, Tommy," Matt said shaking the boy's hand. Something was...oddly familiar about this kid.

"Um, I brought this for Mrs. Donovan," Tommy said holding out a small square glass vase with six red roses and six white roses in it.

"Oh. Hold on," Matt said, his eyes still on the child before him. "Adi, come out here for a sec," he called.

"Yeah, Matty? What's up?" she asked wiping her hands on her apron as she came over to him.

"This is Tommy Bishop," he introduced.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, Tommy," Adler beamed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Donovan," he smiled back.

"Call me Adi," she said.

"Ok, Miss Adi," he said, "these are for you," Tommy said handing her the vase.

"Oh!" Adler cooed. "These are beautiful."

"You like them?" he questioned, a flash of nervousness flickering across his face. Matt was sure he was the only one who saw it.

"Yes, hun, very much. Thank you," she smiled.

"I've been learning how to garden from Mrs. Palmatto," he informed her. "These are some of my first flowers."

"Well, thank you so much for sharing with me," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Miss Adi," Tommy beamed. Adler kissed Matt and carried her flowers back inside.

"You boys go play," Tony said. Vinnie didn't wait, he just took off toward the kids in the yard as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Do you need help with anything, Mr. Donovan?" Tommy asked, as he picked up the tray of already grilled food and held it out so that Matt could put the next couple of hot dogs on it.

"Nah, Tommy. I'm good," Matt said taking the tray from the kid and handing it to Phil. "You go play."

"Ok," Tommy said before he ran off to join his friends. Matt watching him the entire time.

"Ok, what's the deal with Tommy?" he asked his friends.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Where are his parents? Why is he so..." Matt began but trailed off. He didn't want to finish the sentence with what he was thinking.

"Why is he so polite?" Peter finished for him.

"Yeah, something like that," Matt muttered.

"His father Stan is a deadbeat that hasn't been around since before Tommy was born," Carl told him.

"Yeah and his mother, Susan hasn't been around for, what's this now, five years," Peter said.

"Why?" Matt asked thickly, as he absently flipped burgers on the grill.

"Not sure," Tony said, "Cheryl said Susan kept the flake side of her personality at bay for as long as she could but then she just couldn't fight that bitch anymore and off she went, leaving her two boys behind."

"Two?" Matt inquired. "Where's the other one?"

"In the wind too," Tammy Clark said joining the men at the grill.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, after their mom left when David, that's the older brother, was thirteen and he had to start caring for his four year old brother, I don't know. He started doing drugs at fifteen and when he turned eighteen he took off," she told him.

Matt scanned the backyard for Tommy. When he found him he was holding out a chair for Vicki to sit down in at some of tea party tables she had picked out for the party. Matt watched as he ran over to the cool and grabbed her a grape juice, her favorite and himself a soda. He brought them back to the table, opened her bottle then took a seat across from her.

"If his brother is gone, where does he stay?" Matt asked concerned.

"David's not always gone," Phil said. "He'll come back every couple of months, get some money, leave Tommy with what, Tony?"

"Maybe $100, then he's gone," Tony added. "That's why that kid is always at my house."

"When you know he's alone anyway," Tammy commented.

"What's that mean?" Matt asked.

"She means that we know when David comes home because Tommy wants to go home and try and spend time with him, even though he say he just want to go home and see his brother we all know what he means," Tony informed him, "but we never know when David leaves."

"Why not? Don't you check on him?" Matt asked, anger trying to seep into his voice. He couldn't deny it anymore. He knew why Tommy was familiar to him now. He was him.

"Of course we do, Matt but David always pulls into the garage and when you go to the door and Tommy answers and tells you that David's sleeping, you believe him because he's a druggie and that's what they do," Tony said, a little annoyed, "sleep, shirk responsibility, not give a damn about their family, get high and move on."

"How many _"druggies_ " do you know, Tony, huh?" Matt asked, his temper flaring.

"What's wrong with you?" Phil asked, shocked at Matt's reaction.

"You've lived here almost this whole time and you didn't even know Tommy existed. He lives four houses down," Peter said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, unlike the rest of you Matt doesn't have his nose pressed the glass trying to see what his neighbors are doing," Matt's best friend Ted said.

"Thank you, Ted," Matt said rolling his eyes at the rest of them. "And you don't know my life. I did have one before I moved to his neighborhood."

The group was silent. Matt didn't care. Fuck them. Not one of them had ever even had an experience with a "druggie" as Tony had so eloquently put it. They didn't know what it was like. Matt also wasn't sure how he felt about Tommy staying with the Palmattoes. It seemed to him that they only kept him because "it seemed like the right thing to do". Gross. You should want to help the kid, not just do it because you want people to say, 'oh look how generous the Palmattoes are...taking in that charity case.'.

Matt was taking the last of the food off the grill when Mark Matthews, his husband, George Walker-Matthews, their twin gingers, Lois, Vick's best friend and Louis arrived followed by single mom, Pam Stevens and her son Jack. As Matt set the last tray of regular hot dogs on the table he felt a hand on his back.

"Miss Patty," he said embracing her tightly.

"You alright, Matty?" she asked, hugging him and rubbing his back. He just shook his head. "Well, Ed is here," she said in his ear. He nodded, squeezed her again and headed inside the house.

"Hey there, Matt," Edward Lawson said as Matt just crashed into the elderly man. "What's wrong?" he asked when he felt Matt's tears on his shoulder. "Come on, in the living room," he said leading Matt. "Now, what's going on?"

"Oh, Mr. Lawson, a lot of things," Matt said sitting down on the couch and wiping his eyes.

"Like?"

"I've just been thinking about Vicky, my sister, and that kid Thomas Bishop."

"Ahh, you met him, did ya?"

"Yeah."

"He brought up the memories of your sister?" Ed asked, sitting beside Matt. He nodded. "It's understand able. You wanna talk about it?" Matt shook his head no. "Alright, we'll just sit here for a few minutes," the man said, patting Matt's knee.

Matt sighed heavily. When he had first moved to this neighborhood, Mr. and Mrs. Lawson were the first people at his door. They were friends of the Salvatore brothers so Matt felt comfortable telling them his life story; plus they were like the grandparents he never had. Ed had become like a mentor to Matt. He looked up to him. He followed his lead on how to be a good husband, father and friend; even though Ed had told him on numerous occasions he didn't need to look up to him, he was pretty good at all of those things all by himself.

"I'm ready," Matt said after he shed a few more silent tears for Vicky. He had made a decision. Tommy Bishop wasn't going to be alone anymore. Not as long as he drew breath.

As Matt was helping Ed off the couch, he heard the front door open.

"Hey Matt," a brown skin woman with midnight blue eyes, curves and black, curly said with a bright smile.

"Hey Irene," Matt said hugging the woman.

"Where's my sister?" she asked releasing him.

"Kitchen."

"And my niece?"

"Backyard," he told her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Hey, Mr. Lawson," she waved as she headed toward the kitchen. When Matt and Ed entered the kitchen Irene and Adler were hugging.

"Hey sis," Adler said. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I wouldn't miss Gen's birthday," Irene said. "You only turn nine once."

"Right, well make yourself useful and help us get the last of this stuff outside," Adi said handing her plates and napkins. Irene whispered something in her sister's ear and Adler laughed out loud. "Maybe on a day when we want the whole world to know," Adler teased as Matt slid the back door open for all of the women to procession out.

Once everything was set and Genevieve had greeted her Aunt Irene the party began.


End file.
